Science Project
by PaperFox19
Summary: Peter and Luke are science fair partners. Peter comes up with a science project and Luke is a little nervous. Random Yaoi fic do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Tentacle

Pairing: Peter/Luke/Plant Plant/Sam

Apart of my anti uke club, rare pairing/lonely boys club,

Do not read if you do not like

Science Project

Peter and Luke are science fair partners. Peter comes up with a science project and Luke is a little nervous.

-x-x-x-

Peter wasn't going to let Luke down, he spent hours working on their project. Luke was a little worried that Peter was pushing himself too hard from the dark circles under his eyes. Peter told him he got it covered and not to worry. It was the day before the science fair and Luke came over to see their project.

Aunt May let him in talking how she never gets to meet Peter's friends and so on. She went to make some cookies and told Luke Peter was in his room. Luke entered Peter's room the boy was on his back on his bed he was a bit flushed and he was panting. "Yo Peter you look wrecked."

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry dude but we can't enter the project into the fair." Peter said and Luke was about to ask what he meant when the door suddenly closed behind him. Luke turned and saw a large plant like tentacle had pushed the door closed. His eyes followed the tentacle to a plant on the table. "You see I created a plant immune to fire and wouldn't need water to survive, however I was unsuccessful until I mixed in some genetics of myself and it seemed to work, however what it lacked for needing water gave him a hunger for something else…" The plant grabbed Luke and Peter, two mouth like tentacles snaked their way into their pants. "It has a taste for semen." Peter said and the males moaned as there cocks were sucked.

"Peter oh fuck!" The plant tentacles stripped the guys of their clothing. The tentacles pulled them together and brought their arousals together. The main plants head slithered up its mouth opened wide and swallowed both their cocks. "Peter!"

"Luke!" Peter moaned and the plant's tentacles began to tease the males body trying to bring the male's closer to release. "Like a spider ahh it traps the ohh fuck target and won't let go until it get's ohhh fed."

Two mouthed tentacles came up and latched onto Luke's nipples. "Oh fuck not that ohhhh shit!" He thrust his hips grinding his cock against Peter's in the plant's main mouth.

"Sorry Luke looks like I created a monster I'm sorry!" Peter cried out as a tentacle caressed his balls. Luke pulled Peter into a kiss.

"Shut up ahh fuck I got a plan this thing will do great." Luke said and the two moaned as they came into the plant's mouth.

The naked males were dropped and the plant retracted itself into a tiny potted plant on Peter's desk. Luke panted as he watched the little plant wiggle almost like he was doing the hula. "Yeah it does that after it's fed." Peter said and stood up on shaky legs and collapsed on his bed.

"Peter you created a crazy science project, but I think I got a plan you'll like." Luke collapsed next Peter and began to whisper his plan.

"Sounds fun, let's do it." Peter then blushed as he was pulled against Luke. "That thing got at ya twice didn't he?" Luke said and rubbed Peter's back. Peter said nothing just cuddled up to the other naked male.

The next day at the science fair Sam was bragging about the science project that had been completed and mocking Peter's and Luke's project. The two grinned at each other. "Go ahead little buddy just him." Luke said and the plant sprang to action the crowd blushed as Sam was stripped and fed on by the plant. "Ahh you bastards!" Sam moaned and the plant took it a step further with Sam a tentacle pushing into his tight ass.

"Hey Peter why didn't it mess with our asses?" Luke asked and Peter thought for a moment.

"Guess the plant could tell that Sam liked his ass played with, just like it could tell you liked your nipples…" Luke clamped his hands over Peter's mouth.

"That's our secret kay." Powerman whispered and Peter nodded. They may not have won the science fair but they got a good grade, got to prank Nova, and got a new pet. Luke swore to help Peter take care of their little friend, they both fed him lots of cum. They decided on a name for their little friend. Peter thought of "Ken ita." After looking it up Luke agreed. The science project was quite a handful but he was lots of fun when trained.

End


End file.
